1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gasification apparatus that produces combustible fuel gases from a wide variety of carbonaceous fuel sources or combinations of fuel sources.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Gasification has generally been known for years. In gasification, a carbonaceous fuel source is partially combusted to produce a combustible gas, synthesis gas, or syngas. The combustible gas is then combusted to produce work. The combustible gases produced by gasification may find a variety of uses, including, but not limited to, supplying heat, powering a motor, or producing electricity. Gasification provides many advantages, such as allowing fuels having relatively low heating values to be used, allowing waste products to be used to produce work and, similarly, reducing the amount of waste material sent to landfills. Despite these obvious advantages, gasification has met with only limited success, because gasification systems have typically been plagued by a number of disadvantages or difficulties. For example, the heating values of gases produced using prior art systems have tended to fluctuate to an undesirable degree, particularly when a variety of fuel sources or fuel sources of varying compositions have been used. Similarly, it has also proven difficult to consistently produce gases having sufficiently high heating values. Separating particulate matter from the produced gas has proven problematic. Similarly, it has proven difficult to produce sufficiently clean gases having sufficiently low amounts of particulate matter as well as sufficiently low amounts of pollutants such as such as sulfur dioxide (SO2), nitrogen oxides (NOx), carbon monoxide (CO), volatile organic compounds (VOC), ammonia (NH3), hydrogen chloride (HCl) and other chlorides. Environmentally sound disposal of wastewater generated by such systems has also presented difficulties. Further still, the presence of water or other liquids in the combustible gas has made it difficult or impossible to use blowers for moving the combustible gases without creating undesirable levels of wear and tear on the blowers.